


Please don't

by Bahar1182



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shroud of the Avatar, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), High School, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Please Kill Me, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Smoking, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: همه چیز برای تونی اوکیه تا وقتی ثور و برادر گوشه گیرش منتقل میشن.و تونی نمیتونه چشماشو از پسر اخمو بگیره





	Please don't

**Author's Note:**

> غمگینه دیگه... همین

\- خب این ثور اودینسانه. امروز با برادرش(که به نظر میاد دیر کرده) به مدرسه ما منتقل شدن. خب–  
در باز شد و پسر قدبلندی پاش رو داخل گذاشت.  
معلم: اوه، تو باید لاکی–  
\- لوکی.  
\- آه بله، لوکی. خب چون روز اولته دیر اومدنتو ندید می‌گیرم. هردوتون می‌تونین بشینین.  
ثور صاف رفت و وسط چندتا از گروه‌ها نشست. به برادرش هم اشاره کرد که کنارش بشینه، ولی لوکی فقط ندیدش گرفت و در تنهاترین گوشه کلاس جا خوش کرد.  
ثور خوش برخورد بو‌د. مهربون، یکم ساده و خیلی قابل. حتی یک روز هم طول نکشید تا با همه دوست بشه. و فقط یک هفته نیاز بود تا وارد گروه تونی، استیو، ناتاشا، کلینت و بروس بشه.(cool kids یه جورایی، هرچند کسی نمی‌دونست بروس اون وسط چیکار می‌کنه.)  
تونی از ثور خوشش میومد. می‌تونست مثل استیو سر به سرش بذاره و بازم ازش لبخند تحویل بگیره.  
ولی بعضی وقتا به خودش میومد و می‌دید چشماش خیره شده به لوکی که تنهایی کتاب می‌خونه یا با گوشیش ور می‌ره.  
دو، سه روز اول چند تا از دخترا و پسرا تلاش کردن تا باهاش حرف بزنن.  
لوکی با هیچکدومشون خیلی حرف نزد. چیز بدی نگفت، ولی نادیدشون گرفت و به سوالاشون جوابای کوتاه داد.  
به غیر از تونی. وقتی تونی سعی کرد باهاش حرف بزنه فقط از جاش بلند شد و از کلاس بیرون رفت.  
\- هی ثور، می‌گم این داداش تو دقیقا چشه؟  
بروس: منو یکم می‌ترسونه...  
ثور خنده تلخی کرد: لوکی کلا از اولشم توی صمیمی شدن با مردم مشکل داشت. بعد از این هم که فهمید ما به فرزندخوندگی گرفتیمش از همه، و بیشتر از من، دوری می‌کنه.  
اوه، اون فرق شدید توی قیافه رو توضیح می‌ده.  
بحث خیلی سریع عوض شد ولی تونی نتونست درباره لوکی فکر نکنه. پس بهش بد نگاه کرده‌بود چون با برادرش دوسته؟  
چند بار دیگه هم تلاش کرد باهاش حرف بزنه. درباره موضوعات مختلف، درباره درسها(با اینکه تونی سر همشون می‌خوابید)، درباره موسیقی، حتی رفت تو گوگل اسم کتابی که لوکی می‌خوند رو سرچ کرد تا دربارش باهاش حرف بزنه! ولی روز بعد لوکی کتاب متفاوتی رو شروع کرده‌بود.  
بعد از مدتی تونی فقط تسلیم شد. حتی اینکه اینهمه تلاش کرده از اولش عجیب بود. درسته، لوکی جذاب بود. پاهای بلند و کشیده داشت و استخونای گونش انگار جادویی بودن.  
ولی ارزششو نداشت. به هر حال چه چیز خاصی می‌تونست درباره لوکی وجود داشته باشه؟  
طولی نکشید تا تونی فهمید خیلی چیزا.  
**************  
تونی هیچ وقت نیاز نداشت درس بخونه. همیشه نمراتش A بودن بدون اینکه گوش بده یا درس بخونه. اینا بچه بازین و همه تو این کلاس احمقن.(غیر از بروس، ولی اون موقع امتحان استرس می‌گرفت و آخرش یه جا رو خراب می‌کرد.)  
\- خب. این دفعه دو تا نمره کامل داریم. مثل همیشه تونی یکیشه و دومی...  
’پس بروس اینبار خراب نکرده؟ واو!‘  
-... لوکی!  
تونی(همراه بقیه کلاس) با تعجب به سمت لوکی برگشتن. لوکی فقط کتاب به دست گرفته‌بود و گوش نمی‌داد. حتی یکم طول کشید تا بفهمه همه بهش خیره شدن: چیه؟  
معلم: لوکی نمره کامل گرفتی. بیا برگتو بگیر.  
\- اوه.  
لوکی و تونی پا شدن تا برگه‌هاشونو بگیرن. تونی فقط یه لحظه برگه لوکی رو دید و بعد از اون تا پایان کلاس فقط می‌تونست فکر کنه که چقدر دست خط لوکی قشنگه.  
پس لوکی باهوش بود. این اطراف انرمال حساب می‌شد!  
***************  
یک هفته بعد لوکی رو پشت ورزشگاه پیدا کرد. سیگار می‌کشید و همچنان کتاب می‌خوند!  
\- انگار من مخفیگاهتو پیدا کردم پرنسس!  
لوکی با ترس بلند شد و گارد گرفت. تونی خندید: آروم باش. به کسی چیزی نمی‌گم اگه بذاری بمونم و یه نخ هم بهم بدی.  
لوکی جوابی نداشت. پاکت سیگار و فندکشو به تونی داد و برگشت سر جاش نشست. تونی یه نخ روشن کرد و بهش برشون گردوند.  
تونی تصمیم داشت از سکوت با لوکی لذت ببره. و برد. برای ۳۰ ثانیه.  
سکوت خیلی زود خسته کننده‌شد: خب... تو خیلی باهوشی مگه نه؟ نسبت به برادرت.  
\- اون برادر من نیست.  
-... هممم؟ ولی اون به نظر میاد خیلی دوستت داشته باشه. بعد کلاس کلی دربارت پز داد با اینکه خودش B- گرفته.  
دید که لوکی یکم بلاش زد. ولی سریع حالت چهرش برگشت: خب می‌گی چیکار کنم؟  
\- هیچی... راستش کاری به ثور ندارم، نمی‌شه با من خوب باشی؟ داری به اعتماد به نفسم آسیب می‌زنی.  
لوکی سیگار نصفه رو زیر پاش له کرد: تو چرا با من حرف می‌زنی؟ من فقط می‌خوام به حال خودم گذاشته بشم. برو با ثور حرف بزن.  
\- اوه پس تو به ثور حسودی–  
با دیدن قیافه‌ای که لوکی به خودش گرفت ادامه حرفشو خورد.  
لوکی پوزخند زد و رفت: آره. من اونیم که حسود و به دردنخوره.  
\- وایسا لوک–  
دیگه دیر شده‌بود. لوکی سریعتر از توقع تونی دور شد.  
و دیگه هم پشت ورزشگاه نیومد.  
*******************  
لوکی رفت خونه. دم در که رسید مثل همیشه یکم مکث کرد. چرا هنوز برمی‌گشت؟  
وارد که شد ثور و اودین توی پذیرایی نشسته بودن. اودین با مهربونی قهقهه می‌زد و روی سر ثور دست می‌کشید.  
حتی متوجه ورودشم نشدن.  
ولی فریگا از اون سر خونه سریع متوجهش شد و به سمتش دوید: خوش برگشتی عزیزم.  
بغلش کرد و زیر گوشش گفت: برو سریع عوض کن. قبلشم نزدیکش نرو.  
 _بوی سیگار_. به خاطر استارک یادش رفته‌بود یه کاری دربارش بکنه.  
سریع سمت اتاقش دوید و لباساشو عوض کرد. از مادرش ممنون بود که دیگه داخل اتاقش نمی‌شد.  
سیگار و فندکشو زیر تخت جاساز کرد. کنار دفترچه خاطراتی که از داشتنش هم خجالت می‌کشید و تیغ‌های مختلف با خون خشک شده روشون.  
اون تیغها دلیل این بودن که آستین کوتاه نمی‌پوشید. جای سالم روی دستش نداشت تا نشون بده.  
مطمئن بود کسی نمی‌تونه پیداشون کنه. اگه فریگا می‌دید چه واکنشی نشون می‌داد؟ از ناراحت کردنش بیشتر از عصبانی کردن اودین می‌ترسید.  
از پله‌ها پایین رفت و وارد پذیرایی شد. برای اینکه بهش گیر ندن سلام آرومی کرد و یه گوشه نشست.  
\- وقتش نیست یکم مردونه رفتار کنی؟ موقع سلام کردن سرتو بالا بگیر و صداتو بالا ببر.  
 _این سکسیسته_. لوکی دلش می‌خواست داد بزنه. ولی فقط ساکت نشست.  
ثور مداخله کرد: راستی بابا... لوکی تو امتحان نمره کامل گرفت.  
 _اون اهمیت نمی‌ده ثور_.  
\- کاش همینقدر که سرش تو کتاباس یکمم ورزش می‌کرد. از برادرت یاد بگیر. می‌بینی چه هیکلی ساخته؟  
بعد از این همه سال حرف شنیدن دیگه یاد گرفته‌بود نشنوه. نه اینکه خودشو به نشنیدن بزنه. خودشو توی افکارش غرق می‌کرد و دیگه چیزی نمی‌شنید.  
همینطور شد که اصلا نفهمید کی شام خورد، چقدر خورد و کی به اتاقش اومد.  
فقط یه تیغ برداشت و روی پوستش کشید. چی می‌شد اگه الان خودشو می‌کشت.  
روزای تعطیل کسی بهش کاری نداشت. پس تا دوشنبه که ثور برای بیدار کردنش میومد جسدشو پیدا نمی‌کردن.  
تحمل کسی رو نداشت. نه تحمل اودین، نه تحمل ثور. نه تحمل مدرسه. نه تحمل درسایی که توشون خوب بود. نه تحمل درسایی که توشون ضعیف بود.  
ولی از اونجا ادامه نداد.  
تیغ رو زیر تختش گذاشت و سعی کرد با خواب از کابوس‌های دنیای واقعیش فرار کنه.  
*****************  
\- مخفیگاه جدیدتو پیدا کردم، پرنسس!  
لوکی از ترس خشکش زد. نه برای اینکه دوباره پیدا شده‌بود.  
تونی هم زبونش بند اومد. نمی‌دونست چی بگه. لوکی کنار دیوار مدرسه نشسته‌بود و با چشمای خیس دستش رو با تیغ خراش می‌داد.  
به سمتش رفت و تیغ رو از دستش کشید: پاشو بریم بهداری!  
لوکی دستشو رو پوشوند: چیکار داری؟ نگران نباش هنوز اونقدر قوی نیستم که خودمو بکشم.  
بعد نیشخند زد: اومدیم و خودمو کشتم. تو چرا نگرانی؟... _تو چرا گریه می‌کنی؟_  
تازه اون لحظه بود که تونی متوجه شد گونه‌هاش خیسن. چشماش رو پاک کرد و دستای لوکی رو تو دستاش گرفت: حالا هرچی! تو الان با من میای و اگه نیای می‌رم می‌ذارم کف دست داداش گرامیت!  
\- اون... اصلا اگه بریم بهداری کل مدرسه می‌فهمن.  
\- پس نمی‌ریم.  
گوشیش رو دراورد و شماره‌ای رو گرفت. زیاد طول نکشید تا طرف جواب بده: جارویس؟ می‌تونی ماشین رو بیاری پشت مدرسه با یه جعبه کمک‌های اولیه؟ بیا داخل مدرسه، تهِ ته، پشت ورزشگاه و اون ساختمونه که نمی‌دونم چیه یه دیواره. دوستم اینجا رو با خودت ببر تو ماشین تا منم بیام.  
دوست.  
گوشی رو قطع کرد. از جیبش دستمال در اورد و روی دست لوکی گذاشت: همینجا وایمیسی تا من برا غیبتمون تا زنگ ناهار بهونه بیارم. برگشتم با جارویس باشیا!  
تونی به سمت ساختمون مدرسه دوید.  
و لوکی همونجا ایستاد. نمی‌دونست دقیقا چی شده. این از دست دادن قابلیت فکر کردنش جلوی رفتنش رو هم می‌گرفت.  
همونجا کنار دیوار نشست. _اونقدرا هم عمیق نبریده بود پس چرا هنوز خون میومد؟ درد نداشت، پس چرا هنوز داشت گریه می‌کرد؟_  
صدای پایی شنید و سرش رو بلند کرد. مردی در لباس رسمی دستش رو گرفت و کمکش کرد بلند شه. چند ثانیه بعد تونی هم با کاغذی برگشت و سه تایی داخل ماشین شدن.(نزدیک مدرسه پارک شده‌بود.)  
جارویس به تونی کمک کرد تا دستای لوکی رو پانسمان کنه، بعد بیرون رفت و تنهاشون گذاشت.  
تونی دستای لوکی رو ول نکرد. هرجایی که زخمش چندان کهنه نبود رو بست و با چشمای غمگین خیره شد.  
بالاخره لوکی به حرف اومد: استارک... چرا تو گریه می‌کردی؟  
تونی سعی کرد بخنده و به یه شوخی فکر کنه. ولی بعدش بیخیال شد. یکم بی انصافی بود حالا که خودش تا اینجا اومده لوکی رو عقب نگه داره.  
\- من... خب... یاد خودم افتادم. یه مدت منم احساس می‌کردم تحمل چیزی رو ندارم. حتی یه مدت مواد مصرف کردم. الانم جای اونه که سیگار می‌کشم. ولی هیچوقت جرات نداشتم به تیغ دست بزنم. کلی با خودم دربارش فکر کردم ولی. چی می‌شه اگه ببرم؟ بعد اگه یه بار اشتباه ببرم؟ بابام چه واکنشی نشون می‌ده؟ دوستام چی فکر می‌کنن؟ با دیدنت اونجوری یاد خود اونموقعم افتادم...  
لوکی سرش رو پایین انداخت. تونی درباره اون اهمیت نمی‌داد. کمکش می‌کرد نه برای اینکه سالم موندن لوکی براش مهم بود، برای اینکه همزادپنداری داشت.  
\- اونجوری که دیدمت... اولین فکری که به ذهنم اومد این بود که چقدر شجاعی. بعد از اینکه اینحوری فکر کردم از خودم خیلی بدم اومد. و گفتم من دلم نمی‌خواد تو بری. من می‌خوام بهت نزدیک بشم و درباره تمام اون کتابایی که معلوم نیست چه‌جوری اونقدر سریع تموم می‌کنی حرف بزنم و دوباره پشت ورزشگاه باهات سیگار بکشم چون استیو منو می‌کشه اگه سیگار بکشم. و بعد از این همه مدت یه آدم باهوش دیدم که به اندازه کافی جذابه و مثبت نیست. و من می‌خوام کی چیکارت کرده که انقدر با خودت بدی.   
نمی‌دونست از کِی، ولی هر دو داشتن گریه می‌کردن.  
 _من می‌خوام کنارت بمونم._  
خلاصه حرفای تونی همین بود. لوکی احساس کرد قلبش داره مچاله می‌شه.  
برای اولین بار توی سالها واقعا گریه کرد. نه فقط اشکای شور و صدای خفه. با صدای بلند زد زیر گریه و تونی رو بغل کرد.  
تونی آروم‌ موهاش رو نوازش کرد. هیچوقت با احساساتش راحت نبود و تا قبل از اینکه لوکی بغلش کنه می‌ترسید. نکنه لوکی برای احساساتی که نتونسته جلوشونو بگیره مسخرش کنه؟  
ولی الان راحت بود.  
توی بغل همدیگه آروم گرفتن و معلوم نشد چقدر بعد خوابشون برد.  
جارویس بدون هیچ حرفی ماشین رو زیر سایه برد و کتش رو روشون انداخت. بعد روی صندلی راننده نشست و به کارای خودش مشغول شد. در حالی که لبخندی از خوشحالی از روی لباش پاک نمی‌شد.

 

 


End file.
